The Day A Halliwell Turns Evil(Re-Write)
by hellgirlniki-2
Summary: Chris is kidnapped by his best friend! What will his friend do to him? Is there something more to why he kidnapped Chris? Read to find out! Adopted from deathangel1996!


The Day A Halliwell Turns Evil(Re-write)

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

A/N: Hey to all of you! I'm here to re-write this story. I will do my best to try and stick to the story line. But this one was left unfinished, so I'm not really sure where deathangel1996 was going. I'm going to redo somethings in it and try to add a lot more detail. Now first off I would like for people to know I really hate flames. If you send a flame you will only end up pissing me off and sending me on a rant. Nobody wants that, trust me. If you have constructive criticism then you are welcome as are positive reviews. I will thank everyone who reviewed at the beginning of all my chapters, simply because you took the time to tell me how I was doing. If you do not wish to be mentioned just say so, and I won't. I'll remember if you're a reoccurring reviewer. Now, I do not have a beta for this or anything, but I will warn you all I'm not too good at spelling. I'm from USA and I'm 22 almost 23 but spelling is not a strong point of mine. So I apologize in advance, but I will try to spell check this. Now, enjoy chapter 1!

**Important Note - ****I have another account that I'm writing My Babysitter's a Vampire series rewrite in. So, if I'm a bit slow in updating I apologize. Please forgive me, and if you want to know the other stories I will be re-writing visit my profile page. It has all the info you need to know on that!**

* * *

Chapter One Kidnapped

Chris and Wyatt were sitting in the living room. Both were mesmerized by the TV. On the TV was a old horror movie called Santa's Slay. Chris was amazed that the Santa of the movie was killing to find an angel. While Wyatt was amazed by the fact the main guy in it was such like a girl, plus his friend who was a girl was pretty hot. After a few more minutes the movie ended. Chris went to change movies, but Wyatt grabbed his hand.

"We are not watching that!" Wyatt said sternly.

Chris looked at Wyatt, "What's wrong with it?"

"For starters it's not a good movie, and it's got no hot girls in it!" Wyatt whined.

Chris glared, "It is so! It's an awesome tear-jerker! I was so upset when I thought Arron had died!"

"You are such a chick!" Wyatt said.

Chris's glare deepened, "You're such an asshole!"

Wyatt stood up, "At least I'm not gay!"

Wyatt covered his mouth really quick, he did not mean to say that. Chris's eyes were welling up with tears, he couldn't believe Wyatt had just said that. Chris dropped the movie and ran straight to his room. Wyatt sighed and ran after him. He tried the door, which was locked. He knocked gently, but no one answered.

"Chris, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry," Wyatt said to the door.

He heard a muffled sob, "Why did you say it then?"

"I really don't know, I guess I was just being a asshole," Wyatt said honestly.

"Well go be an asshole else where!" Chris yelled back in anger.

Wyatt felt a surge of anger, "Christopher, I apologized, and now you're being childish?"

"Fuck you! You should of just let me watch my movie," Chris yelled.

Wyatt took a deep breath, "I'm leaving, if you need me I'll be in hell!"

With that Wyatt orbed to the underworld. Chris was inside his room, his knees to his chest crying. Why was Wyatt being such an ass to him? He had come out about being gay about 2 months ago. The person he came out to was Wyatt, and he seemed to be fine with it. But after hearing what he said tonight he wasn't so sure he was fine with it. Chris finally thought maybe he should apologize for being childish. He didn't want to have this fight over his favorite movie. Chris stood and wiped his tears away, he readied himself to orb when someone shimmered in. At first Chris was worried but when he saw it was a boy his age with black messy hair and deep blue eyes he relaxed.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

Tyler looked at him worriedly, "Why are you're eyes bloodshot? Were you crying?"

"Yeah, me and Wyatt got into a huge fight. But answer my question!" Chris stated.

Tyler shifted on his feet, "I came to get something!"

"What?"

"You!"

Chris stared at him in shock for a minute, "What do you mean me?"

Tyler pulled out a potion and before Chris had time to react it shattered in front of him. A puff of smoke came up and then disappeared. Tyler smiled and stepped toward his friend, Chris threw up his hand to throw him back but nothing happened. Chris then tried to orb, again nothing happened. So he did the only thing he could think of, he threw a punch for Tyler's face. Tyler grabbed his fist and pulled Chris very close to him and shimmered. They appeared in a dark room and Chris was thrown on a very comfy bed. A light flooded the room and Chris saw Tyler by a dresser rummaging through it. He pulled out a gray t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

Throwing them at Chris he said, "Put these on now! Put your other clothes in the pail over there." Tyler indicated a pail in the corner of the room.

Chris caught the clothes thrown at him, "I will not put these on! Take me home now!" Chris threw the clothes back at Tyler.

Tyler sighed, "There is no way I'm taking you home! I just got you here and I'm never letting you go! Now be a good pet and put on these clothes." Tyler threw the clothes back to Chris.

"I'm not your pet! If you don't take me home I'll find my own way," Chris yelled at him.

Tyler laughed, "This room is protected. You have to shimmer in and out of here, also before you waste your breath you can't call your beloved brother. Wyatt can't hear or sense you here. So either put the clothes on or else!"

Chris looked down for a minute and Tyler thought he was going to do as he asked. But Chris lifted his head and spit in Tyler's face. Tyler felt the anger bubble inside of him. He decided it was time to show Chris who was the boss around here.

* * *

A/N: By the way the movie he wanted to watch was called the Latter Days. Which is an awesome movie with Wes Ramsey as one of the main characters. I love that movie. Also Santa's Slay is a real movie for those of you who have never seen it. It's got Bill Goldberg as Santa. But what do you guys think? I know Wyatt was a bit harsh, but I figured I had to make Chris pissed off. Plus there was no description that I could find in the original of Tyler. So please R&R!


End file.
